


Sleeping

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so tired. He didn't usually get tired. Not like this. But even Time Lords can't go on forever. And there was River Song, in his bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

The Doctor plodded down the Tardis corridor. He was so tired.

He didn't usually get tired. Not like this. But even Time Lords can't go on forever. His eyes blinked and his feet dragged. He was too exhausted even to yawn.

He pushed open his bedroom door and stopped in the doorway. River was curled up in his bed, asleep.

He didn't know how she got in. Maybe she waited until he left and stowed away. Or maybe she'd found some way to materialize inside with her vortex manipulator, although that should have been impossible.

Right at the moment he didn't care. Every once in a while she'd just show up, asleep in his bed. 

He pulled his bow tie loose with one heavy hand. He tossed his jacket off carelessly and unwound his arms from his braces. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it loose and kicked off his shoes. He didn't bother with the rest.

He stumbled toward the bed, his eyesight wavering, virtually hallucinating. River was curled up on top of the covers, wearing a loose, lawn nightgown.

She looked so soft, and warm, and cherubic, like a Botticelli painting.

He crawled onto the bed, careful not to wake her.

He lay down beside her, mind drifting, he reached out instinctively and pulled her into his arms. She mumbled, complaining, she twisted around and wriggled, insinuating a knee roughly between his thighs. She wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked him against her, grumbling annoyed, sleepy-sounding curses the whole time. Not exactly gentle.

He just held still and took it, well used to it by now. When she had him situated to her satisfaction she sighed and burrowed her face against his neck, her breath puffing warm against his chest. She softened and flowed into him in perfect satisfaction.

If he hadn't been so tired he would have grinned. Demanding woman. Instead he just closed his eyes and pillowed his cheek on her silky hair.

And fell asleep.

~*~

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below. Thank you._


End file.
